


Merry & Happy

by jisoomes



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisoomes/pseuds/jisoomes
Summary: a small collection of Hayffie Winter time aus :)
Relationships: Haymitch Abernathy/Effie Trinket
Comments: 16
Kudos: 24
Collections: Hayffie Christmas Stories





	1. Chapter 1

_**21\. we're arguing when the ball drops on new year's eve, and decide to kiss and shit i don't think i hate you anymore.** _

"Are you ever going to stop bloody moping?" Haymitch scowled at Effie when another person bumped into him.

"I am _not_ moping," Effie replied petulantly. She glanced up at the ball impatiently again, just like she had been every other minute since they had got there. It irritated Haymitch to no end.

"You've been a _bitch_ all night."

"Well _excuse me_ for not being overjoyed at being single on New Years," she hissed. 

"Don't be so melodramatic, is it really that big of a deal?" Haymitch rolled his eyes.

" _Yes,_ it is." She was unable to resist the exasperated sigh at his lack of empathy. "I have _never_ been dumped before, Haymitch. Let alone for somebody so ugly!" 

"You're ridiculous," he commented, his voice full of humour. "Always told you he was an asshole, don't see what there is to miss about him."

"He was not so bad," Effie defended weakly. 

"He never did anything for you," Haymitch argued. "Ain't a relationship expert but I'm pretty sure it takes two people for one to work... What kind of name is Gallus anyway? Why are all your boyfriend's names so hard to say? You gotta have a ridiculous name to fuck you or something?"

"Haymitch!" Effie chided, sounding utterly offended. "Do not be vulgar!" There was no defending what he said about Gallus though, Haymitch noticed. Because he _was_ an asshole to her. And he was sick and tired of hearing her complain about him. "Just shut up, soon it'll be the new year and then I can go back to the hotel and forget all about this." At the mention of the timer, Haymitch glanced up, 45 seconds until the New Year. _Thank God,_ he couldn't wait to get out of here. 

"You're kidding, you brought me all the way to New York to forget about it?" 

"What am I supposed to remember?" She frowned. "The amount of money I spent on this Christmas gift for my cheating ex? Or the fact that I'll be the only person in this crowd without a New Years' kiss?" 

" _Now,_ you're being overdramatic," Haymitch snapped. "I'm trying to be fucking nice here you know, didn't want to come to New York and stand in the cold. Could've been down the bar with Chaff and drinking my way into the New Year, but _no,_ I'm here listening to you complain about your love life." 

"Do you have no heart? This isn't about you!" Effie hissed. _Of course,_ it wasn't about him. When was it not about _her?_ She lived in a world that revolved around herself. She was as selfish as it gets. 

"Yeah, no shit," he chuckled. "It's about you and your ego not getting any on New Years." The way she seemed to boil over at that comment brought Haymitch great joy.

"It is not!" She pursed her lips, looking at the clock and clearly trying to calm down. "I could get _plenty_ should I want to."

"Oh yeah?" Haymitch goaded, happy with this new entertainment. "So how come I was the only one willing to come to New York with you?" 

"Because..." Effie started but then she huffed. The crowd started to get restless as the timer hit 15. She tore her attention away from him and up towards the ball in the sky. 

"Because..." He mocked after it was clear she wasn't going to continue. 

"Because I was hardly going to ask the children, was I?" She snapped. "And I would appreciate it if you could stop being so infuriating. If you haven't noticed I'm having a miserable time as it is. So some sympathy would be greatly apprecia-" her sentence ended in a graceless _huff_ when Haymitch grabbed her arm, motivated by the crowd chanting _two... one..._ and captured her lips in a forceful kiss.

He had meant it as a quick kiss. A way to get one over on her because she _had_ gotten a kiss now. So she wouldn't spend the whole way back complaining about it. But the moment she responded, her tongue slipping through his lips... He lost himself in it. Completely. He couldn't hear the crowd or feel the cold anymore. All that seemed to exist was her. As cliche as it was. Her lips and her taste... 

It was _glorious._

Until she pulled away, breathless, and looked _shocked._

"What?" Haymitch barked a little nastily. He didn't like the look in her eyes. It was unfamiliar, and this wave of insecurity was washing over him slowly as he took in her stance. She looked furious, even with confetti landing all over her head and people bumping into her. Jumping and celebrating, making them sway... _Hadn't she liked it?_ She had responded but maybe he had read the situation wrong...

"Come here you stupid man," she hissed. And before he could quite understand what she was saying, her hands grabbed his head. One curling behind his neck and the other tangling in his hair... 

And she kissed him. 

_  
**26\. i'm constantly dragging all my friends to your hockey games because i think you're so much fun to watch and i don't think you'll ever notice me.**  
_

"Are you going to ask him out?" Portia asked with an irritated sigh, only slightly placated when Cinna squeezed her arm. The ice rink was _cold_ and Portia hadn't dressed for it. 

"Who?" Effie frowned. _She_ was dressed, Portia couldn't help but notice. Of course, she was, she had been planning to drag them here all along. 

"This hockey player you've fallen head over heels for." Portia didn't resist rolling her eyes. Really, it was ridiculous. Effie had been dragging them to his games because of a man she had bumped into as she walked past the rink. _Number 12_ she had said. At first, they had teased her. It had been a while since she had talked to them about a man and she and Cinna had taken full advantage. When they found out Effie had been going to watch him, they had lost it. Teased her until she pouted and made them come with her to watch the next game. 

And the next one, and the one after that...

"I have _not_ fallen for any hockey player," Effie protested. She took a sip of the coffee she had brought from the cafe and settled her eyes back on the empty rink. Intermission was almost up. 

"Of course," she mocked. "That's why we've been watching his team lose three times in a row." Cinna nudged her with a quiet _be nice. Be nice?_ Portia had half a mind to march down there when the game was over and ask the man out herself.

"They're going to win one day," Effie argued.

"I'm sure," she agreed. "But _please,_ just ask him on a date before I do it for you."

"You would do no such thing!" 

"Effie, I am literally freezing for you to watch this man. I would do anything to be at home with a glass of wine." 

"Would you like my jacket?" Cinna asked, already reaching to take it off. But Portia shook her head, she had already taken his scarf and it was doing its best to keep her warm. Instead, she chose to sit a little closer. 

"I think he's married," Effie confessed, her eyes were still on the rink and her coffee was held tightly in both hand. To keep them warm - no doubt. Portia resisted rolling her eyes, if she thought he was married _why was she watching him?_

"Why?" Cinna asked. "I have never seen a ring."

"I googled him," she replied with a slightly embarrassed blush. "He has no dating history."

"That's good," Portia argued. "That means he's single right?"

"I don't know, it's a little weird."

"Just ask him." Letting out another sigh, she watched the players get ready to come back onto the rink. 

Effie was quiet after that. Probably because _12_ had come back on with an angry scowl on this face. He _was_ attractive. He was attractive and so was Effie, which was why Portia had such a hard time wondering why Effie wouldn't just go and _talk_ to him.

In fact nobody spoke until the game finished with _12's_ team losing. Portia was usually eager to leave but she hung around a little this time. Told Effie she was going to get a drink to go from the café because it was cold outside... Cinna simply gave her a teasing smile. Clearly, he had worked out where she was going with this.

The players walked out as Portia was about to make an excuse to go to the bathroom.  
Effie went from her talking to _deadly_ silent. She glanced once at them and then again when _12_ came through the doors. The minute she spotted him, she turned back to them with a flushed face. 

"Let's get out of here," she suggested. 

"Wait a moment," Portia chuckled. "Why don't we go and say hello. What do you say, Cinna?" _Cinna,_ just shrugged neutrally. But she was pleased to see the amused smile tugging at his lips... No amount of protest from Effie could've stopped her. 

She set her eyes on 12, he was talking to a few of the other players. It didn't look like an important discussion so she pushed forward through the small crowd blocking the way.

"Hello?" The men all turned to look at her. Portia wasted no time subtly shoving Effie forward. "Hi! May I introduce you to my friend? She's a big fan." Effie protested the introduction and number 12 smirked. 

There was an awkward moment where they spoke over each other, then number 12 chuckled, said something that made Effie burn red even more but she smiled. Portia watched their interaction for a moment before glancing at the rest of the team. 

Like dominos, the players behind him all shared their own looks as they talked. 

_  
**33\. we don't know each other that well but i found out that you've never been sledding and feel like it's my personal mission to change that.**  
_

"What on earth are you doing?"

Haymitch didn't startle - but it was close. He had been distracted by the sledge. He had bought the cheap plastic ones and the sound they made clanging together and scraping on the ground was making his hangover worse...

"What does it look like, sweetheart?" He deadpanned. He didn't turn around and face the woman bothering him - why would he? They should mind their own business.

"I don't know," they replied. "That's why I asked." Haymitch sighed, finally turning around to see the source of his annoyance.

She was wearing a ridiculous fur coat and even more ridiculous fur boots. Her whole body was covered. - white gloves on her hands, a turtleneck. She was so clearly not from here that Haymitch chuckled.

"What is so funny?" She frowned, it was then Haymitch took in her face. She was pretty, even with the weird makeup. Her eyelashes were far too thick and long to be real... Who wore fake eyelashes on a day to day basis? Certainly nobody he had ever met. _Oh,_ but the piercing blue that lay between the lashes was mesmerising, all the more so when they glared right back at him...

"You look ridiculous," he replied with a smirk. Taking great joy in watching the blue eyes harden in irritation.

" _You_ are rude," she retorted. "I was simply asking a question, I did not need to be insulted."

"It's a sledge," he shrugged. "There you go, sweetheart."

"Effie," the woman - _Effie_ \- corrected. "My name is Effie."

"Cool," Haymitch snorted, turning back around to grab the sledges once more. He would be meeting the kids any minute now and he hadn't even climbed the hill yet.

"And your name is?" _Effie_ asked. She raised an eyebrow at his hands holding the rope of the sledge. Clearly, she was offended at his attempt to escape.

"Haymitch," he hissed. "I've got to go now..."

"Wait!" She called quickly, reaching her hand out to stop him. It didn't touch him but it was close. Even when he stared at her hand with wide eyes, she didn't move it. As if to threaten that she _would_ grab him if she had to. Which was ridiculous. Who did she think she was? _Who cared about sledges so much?_ "Will you show me how it works?" 

"Why?" Haymitch was embarrassed at the whine that escaped him. He was just so _frustrated._ What would it take for her to leave him alone?

"I am visiting my family friend, I have never seen him on a sledge before, I want to know whether it would be an appropriate present."

"How old is he?" Haymitch asked. Maybe if he helped her, she would leave him alone faster. 

"He is sixteen," she informed him. 

"A little too old for a sledge," Haymitch remarked, although he was currently doing this for Katniss so maybe that was a lie. But Katniss hadn't had a chance to go sledging since her father... And without Prim, he wasn't sure she would've done it. "Haven't you ever sledge before?" He frowned. She didn't look much younger than him, and when he was younger everybody would sledge down hills in the winter. She had an accent from the city too, but that didn't mean anything. They had special hills in the city, places you could sledge all year around. Haymitch was sure.

"Oh!" She gasped as if he had personally offended her. "Of course not!"

"Only asking, princess." He lifts his hands in surrender, forgetting about the sledges. They clang together harshly, and it brings an idea to Haymitch. "Tell you what, if you help me get these up that hill," he gestures. "I'll let you have a go."

"Oh..." She winces. Haymitch watches her gaze travel the hill, the sledges and finally her shoes. "I am not sure I'm dressed appropriately." He has to scoff at that because she's wearing _fur_ boots. "They are designer," she mentions quickly, and it's only then Haymitch realises he has been staring at her feet. 

On the path to her face, Haymitch shamelessly checks her out. Her legs are long and pretty, he can tell that even in the jeans she is wearing. Her top half isn't so easily seen, covered in a thick coat and scarf. But from what he can see, she's proportionate. In a bar, he wouldn't hesitate to pick her up. Although he would be fairly sure he wouldn't have a chance. Then he finds her face. Her eyes are glaring but there's an amused smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Only water," he argues, ignoring the fact that she has caught him. Effie scoffs then lets out a resigned sigh.

"Very well, I will help you only because you helped me." She reaches for one of the sledges, taking it from his hand awkwardly. They walk in silence for a few minutes, she isn't very good at dragging the sledge and it keeps hitting all the parts where the pavement is showing through, causing his head to throb. Haymitch is grateful when they start at the bottom of the hill because the grass dulls the sound. 

"What do you have sledges for?" Effie asks.

"For my kids," Haymitch shrugs. "Haven't ever sledge before, at least not properly. So I sent them to the shops to get something and told them to meet me on the hill." The woman nods.

"How old are they?" He's sure she is just trying to be polite, but Haymitch can't stand small talk. All the more so about Katniss and Prim. 

"Twelve and sixteen." Effie looks at him, clearly amused.

"Yet mine is too old?" She chuckles. 

"Just being honest, don't think Katniss would do it if it weren't for Prim." Next to him, he feels Effie freeze, before she falls back into step with him. They're not far from the top of the hill. It's not too steep. She's lucky she hasn't fallen over yet.

"Katniss Everdeen?" She asks and Haymitch shoots her a shocked look. _How does she know his kid?_ The urge to protect them comes out of nowhere... "My - I suppose - _nephew_ knows her." Effie has this smile on her face when she says it. As if she knows a secret. Haymitch feels a hot flame of annoyance lick in his belly at her knowing something he doesn't.

"Your nephew?" Haymitch asks impatiently. Katniss doesn't talk to boys. Or at least Katniss has never talked about any boys to him. Other than Gale but Haymitch knows nothing is going on there. But this woman's nephew? What does he have to do with his kid? If he's involved with Katniss, he might have to beat him up... Even more so if Katniss didn't tell him about them. 

"Peeta," Effie beams. "Peeta Mellark." The sight of her genuine smile distracts Haymitch momentarily. Because for the first time since he starting talking to her, she has displayed a genuine emotion. _She looks beautiful when she smiles,_ the thought makes Haymitch wrinkle his nose in disgust. How long has it been since he has spoken to a woman? Surely not long enough for him to have turned sappy.

"The bakery," he guesses, feeling himself relax when the woman nods eagerly. Katniss had mentioned trading with the bakery before... That explains how she would know him. No need to beat anybody up then, thankfully. 

They reach the top of the hill in a few more steps and Haymitch lets himself catch his breath a bit before he sets up the sledge. He's not as fit as he used to be, and being sober has taken a lot from him. Effie on the other hand looks fine. A little cold perhaps, but completely unaffected by the hill. _Lucky her._

When he's finished setting up the sledge, Haymitch notices the woman behind him is looking a lot less confident.

"Everything okay?" He asks, only to be nice. He gestures to the sledge, but she barely shuffles forward. Her teeth are sunken into her bottom lip, her eyes are looking between him and the sledge with clear apprehension. 

"Is it safe?" She asks. 

"Course," Haymitch chuckles.

"Maybe you should test it first," she suggests. Haymitch shakes his head, already knowing that if he goes down there, he's not going to walk back up.

"Promise it's safe," he says instead. But the lady still doesn't look convinced. 

"Will you go with me?" She asks in a sweet tone. Haymitch shakes his head again. "Oh! Please, I don't know how to steer..."

"Ain't really much steering sweetheart," he points out. "It's basically a straight line down."

"But I am scared," she pouts. "If you help me now, I'll get out of your hair. I'll even buy you and your children some hot drinks?" She bats her eyelashes pleadingly and he lets out a resigned sigh. Haymitch isn't stupid, he can see when he's not going to win. 

So he sits down in the sledge carefully. Thankful that he brought one big enough for him because otherwise, they wouldn't have been enough room. She hesitates for a second before carefully placing a boot in the sledge. Haymitch humours her tentativeness because his hands are clenching and unclenching with the urge to pull her leg. She'd fall into the sledge just fine - albeit on her ass - and then he could get her out of his hair as soon as possible. 

The moment she is in, he places his arms either side of her, caging her in. He doesn't touch her - partly because he doesn't want to be creepy and partly because he hasn't had a woman between his legs in far longer than he cares to admit. It was cold enough that he didn't feel the need to worry right then. But he was all too aware he could have a problem if he took it too far...

And then he pushes on the ground.

Effie grips the rope for dear life, squealing as they began to slide down the hill. It was good, they had a good momentum going and Haymitch felt the same rush as he had as a teenager. The cold air on his face, the rush of adrenaline...

It takes him a moment to realise they have made it to the bottom. It seemed Effie is the same too because there is this beat of silence. Before she jumps up, stepping out of the sledge and shouting far too loud for his liking.

"Again!" She was jumping up and down in _glee._ Haymitch had to snort at her ridiculousness, how old was she? "Again! Can we go again?" She held out her hand to help him up. Haymitch only grumbles slightly because he _did_ need help getting out.

"Only one more," he compromised. "Go on your own this time." Effie pouted like a child again, her eyelashes batting once again... She reaches down to hand him the rope of the sledge.

"No," she said with a sly grin. "I think I will race you." Haymitch furrows his brows, surely he would have to consent to a competition? But she was already grabbing him by the hand... Pulling him and the sledge in tow back up the hill. "If you refuse, then you're obviously admitting that you know I'll beat you."

"Like hell," Haymitch scoffed, pulling his hand free to rush past her up the hill. She didn't react fast enough to beat him to the top.

"That is cheating!" She accused with another genuine smile. "Wait for me to get in the other one." Haymitch raised an eyebrow but waited. Mostly because running uphill had left him needing to catch his breath back. The sledge he had brought for Prim was a little smaller but it seemed to fit Effie in just fine. "Alright!" She called. "Three... Two..."

Haymitch pushed on the ground before she said _one_ , flying forward with a smirk. 

Behind him, he heard Effie splutter before presumably pushing herself down too. She must have, because in a minute he saw her next to him, then ahead of him. _How did that happen?_ He tried to steer towards her... Catch up or maybe push her off.

Fate must have thought ahead of him. Because the next thing he saw was Effie's sledge somehow catching the ground. The whole thing pitched forward, sending Effie face down into the snow.

He couldn't help it, he let out a rare laugh, barely composing himself when his sledge stopped. Somehow managing to get out and make his way to her... She had rolled on her back, her face was covered in ice and that just made him laugh harder.

"You're okay?" He asked breathlessly. She lifted her hand for him to help her up. And even whilst laughing, he took it. Perhaps it was the laughing that distracted him, or maybe it was the fact that he never expected it from her. But suddenly he was pulled down with surprising strength. Barely managing to save his face from hitting the snow like hers had moments earlier...

" _You_ are a cheat," Effie accused very angrily. Haymitch turned on his side, to face her properly. 

"You're worse," he argued. "What did you have to go and do that for?" Effie shot him an icy glare, opening her mouth to speak when...

"Haymitch?" Katniss' voice rang out over the field. A glance up told him that he had been caught. Not by one of his kids, not by both of them. But by both of his kids _and_ a stranger.

"Who's the boy?" Haymitch asked with a slight growl. He had never seen the boy next to Prim before and Haymitch didn't like the look of him. He looked far too comfortable being around his kids...

"Effie?" The boy remarked with wide eyes. 

"Hello, Peeta dear..." Effie winced. She put her hand on the ground to get up, wincing even more at the snow clearly melting through her gloves. Haymitch was quicker, standing up quickly ignoring the pain in his knees and helping the woman up. Clearly, she was embarrassed at being caught like this. She was patting her hair, a ridiculous hat covered most of it with a fluffy ball at the end, and Haymitch didn't tell her she was missing the back - where everything seemed to be wet and slightly curling... 

"Who the woman?" Katniss asked with similar wide eyes to the boy. She wasn't asking the woman either, she was asking Haymitch. 

"I was inquiring about the sledges and he convinced me to try it," Effie explained before he could with flushed cheeks. Haymitch found her blushing _cute._ Which immediately made him wrinkle his nose, had her ridiculousness rubbed off on him? The boy - Peeta - smiled and Haymitch glanced to see Prim sporting a similar expression. "Why are you here, darling?" She asked Peeta before turning to him with a frown. "You didn't tell me your daughter was coming with my nephew." Effie looked pissed although she hid it well under a neutral expression. Her tone suggested it was his fault and Haymitch bristled with irritation. He opened his mouth to say something - anything. But Katniss beat him to it. 

"Daughter?" She wrinkled her nose.

"You said your kids..." Effie frowned. "Haymitch?" 

"She kind of is," he shrugged, both Katniss and Effie took a deep breath, clearly about to speak. So he quickly changed the subject. "Why's the boy here?" He asked instead. Katniss looked annoyed at the question, Prim was still smiling in amusement at them all. And the boy was looking like he wanted to be anywhere but here. Especially when Effie hissed under her breath a pointed Peeta, his name is Peeta...

"Katniss invited him," Prim piped in when it was clear nobody else was going to speak. They were in a standoff, it seemed. "He's our friend."

"Friend," he mocked before he could help it. Peeta looked at the ground and Katniss seemed to get even moodier.

"Friend," Effie repeated firmly. "Do not imply such things about my nephew." Haymitch looked at her, all but ready to bite back. 

"It's okay, Effie," Peeta finally spoke. "Maybe we should go and leave them alone." Katniss scoffed.

"Don't be stupid," she replied. "You said you've never been on a sledge before if Haymitch can let her have a go, so can you." Peeta looked uncomfortable again and to be fair, so did Effie and Prim. Katniss on the other hand just looked at him.

"Sure, I guess," Haymitch shrugged. Handing the rope over to the girl. "Knock yourselves out." He wasn't surprised the kids took the first way out of the awkward situation. 

Haymitch on the other hand, stood at the bottom of the hill. He didn't want to walk back up just yet, his knees were protesting from the cold. 

"I'm sorry," Effie said. She was standing right beside him, watching Peeta with an odd concern. "We did not mean to intrude." He considered that for a moment and then he shrugged again.

"It's okay." And he found meant it. 

And when Effie invited them out for dinner afterwards and offered to take the kids Christmas shopping for him after that... He came to realise Effie had a habit of intruding.  
But he almost didn't mind. 

_**40\. i just found out that a friend of a friend of a friend isn't hosting their annual holiday party this year, so now how am i going to have my annual run in with you?** _

"Good morning Miss Trinket." 

"Really, Peeta. How many times will I have to tell you to call me Effie?" Effie smiles. The boy was sweet even if he always called her _miss._ It made her feel old. And they were fairly friendly now...

"My apologies," he chuckles with a slightly embarrassed flush. "The usual?" Effie nods, looking at the selection of treats on display with temptation. There was a Christmas cupcake that looked _very_ good.

"I haven't had an invite to your party," Effie inquires, once Peeta turns around to start making her coffee. 

Every year, Peeta and some of the other small businesses in the area hosted a party. Effie had been invited since she moved here by Peeta and his bakery. It wasn't like the parties she was used to in the city, it was more intimate. People of all ages came, it was like a big family celebration. And Effie loved it. 

This year she hadn't got an invitation. Which had thoroughly annoyed her because she had bought a new dress on her last trip to the city for it. And she was hoping this would be the year a _certain someone_ would notice her... Ever since she had gone to the first party, she had run into him - _Haymitch._ He was Peeta's girlfriend's guardian and he was one of the only people around her age that had been at the party. She had also never seen him outside of the party, which she was disappointed about, only because she wasn't sure whether he was taken the first year. And after she had found out he wasn’t, it seemed like he wasn't interested. 

But last year they had almost kissed. Haymitch had gotten more drunk than usual and had pushed her against the wall when she had left to get some air. Had muttered into her neck how good she looked in red and how much he had wanted her... She had wanted him too. She was tipsy enough to have considered it but when he came closer, brushed his lips with hers... The smell of alcohol was overbearing and she had pushed him away. It wasn't right to take advantage no matter how much she wanted him to kiss her.

It had given her a newfound hope. And she had promised herself this would be the year she gets his number - and hopefully a date. Or even a simple one-night stand. Effie wasn’t picky. 

"Oh, we're not having one this year," Peeta informs her sadly once he turns back around. He places the cup on the counter... “A few people who organised have moved away, and we all decided to skip it." Effie pouts a little as Peeta lifts the card reader to her. She hesitates. 

"Could I have the Christmas cake as well, please?" She asks. If she doesn't have to fit into that dress...

"Of course!" Peeta grins. "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist it," he told her. "It's inspired by those flavours you told me about... You will have to let me know what you think."

"I will," Effie promises, looking at the treat even more closely as it is placed next to her cup. "Next year, I would be willing to organise the party if you need me to." Peeta shoots her an amused and knowing look that Effie immediately doesn't like.

"Would that be for the whole village or just for Haymitch?" He teases, his eyes are sparkling with joy.

"I do not like what you are implying," Effie replies, pursing her lips. She tries to look unaffected by his comment but given the hot burning she can feel on her cheeks - and the cheeky grin that spreads across Peeta's face - she fails.

"He also wanted there to be a Christmas party," Peeta tells her. "He was very adamant about it. Which was surprising to everyone considering he usually is such a Scrooge..." Effie feels herself blush even more...

"That has nothing to do with me," she denies. She holds her card up to the reader, suddenly eager to get out of here.

"Of course not," the boy humours her. He hands her the cup and cake... But just as Effie's hands reach out to take them from him, he pauses. "We are having our own dinner." It's said far too casually for Effie's liking. "Just Katniss, Prim, Haymitch and I."

"I wouldn't want to intrude," Effie argues. It's hard not to jump at the chance. If she doesn't go to the dinner, she will be sat at home alone. Probably avoiding calls from her mother...

"You wouldn't be. I'm going to invite Johanna and the rest too." She hesitates for a second, still wary of coming off rude. "You should come and keep Haymitch sane, he's already grumbling at being surrounded by kids." She could see that so vividly it brings a smile to her face. They were far from kids now.

"Alright, if you insist." She takes the items from his hands. Peeta gives her a genuine smile that softens Effie just a little bit...

\- 

When she shows up on Christmas Day. Clad in the red sequin dress she had bought for the party - she wouldn't let such a beautiful dress go to waste. Effie was less apprehensive and more excited.

She knocks. And she doesn’t wait long until the door opens, a rush of warm air from the house hitting her.

"Hello Haymitch," Effie smiles innocently when she is faced with his shocked face. "Looks like we run into each other again..." Behind him, the door is pulled further open by Peeta. The boy ushers her in and welcomes her warmly. Effie paints a happy smile on he face, pointedly ignoring Haymitch's muttering of _what will it take for her to go away?_

He can't have meant it. 

Not when he spends the rest of the night talking to her and ignoring the kids amused and uncomfortable glances.


	2. Merry & Happy II

_**73/74. I couldn't wait any longer to tell you how I feel about you so I end up stealing the hockey announcer's microphone and you're reasonably upset at me for embarrassing you.** _

Portia wasn't sure how to tell Effie that five-thirty in the evening was far too early to be drinking. She watched with growing concern, crinkling her nose in distaste as Effie threw back another shot.

"For courage, right?" She chuckled a little manically. From the look she shared with Cinna, he was worried too.

"Effie... Darling," she started only to trail off when her friend turned to look at her. She looked awful, the shadows visible even under the foundation told her she clearly hadn’t slept... And her hair was in a tight bun. A style Portia had come to understand meant things were bad. Her make up was heavy and her outfit was perfect. 

If there was one thing she knew about her friend, it was that she tended to compensate with appearances when she wasn't feeling great. And it set Portia on edge. After all, it was her fault her friend was feeling like this. She had put the idea in her head...

Why did she have to mention Cinna proposing? He had been sneaking around behind her back, not letting her into his studio to see what he was working on... She was almost certain he was proposing. He had to have known she had figured it out too because he was taking great joy in her anticipation. Every time they went out, she wondered if it would be that day. The excitement should have gotten boring, but it only increased. 

She had mentioned it to Effie naturally, they were best friends after all. But she hadn't got the reaction she had expected. Of course, her friend was overjoyed for her. But there was this hint of sadness hidden behind her smile. When Portia finally got her to confess what was wrong, she had told her she didn't think Haymitch would ever propose. 

_“So?"_ She had said, partly fuelled with anger at Haymitch for making her friend feel this way. _“Propose to him! Who needs tradition? If you want him, go and get him!"_

 _What on earth had possessed her to say that?_ Ever since Effie had been in a frenzy. Bouncing between being excited and being a nervous wreck. 

It seemed like tonight she was a nervous wreck. Which didn't bode well at all. And it unsettled Portia because she had never seen Effie Trinket so unnerved. So _terrified..._

She had thought Haymitch wasn't a bad guy. Of course, she had only met him a small number of times - he wasn't the most social person. But he had seemed nice enough. He clearly loved Effie, she could see that from the way he looked at her. So what was Effie so keyed up about?

"Yes?" Effie asked. Cinna looked at her expectedly, mouthing something she didn't quite catch... "Is it time to go?" Her friend frowned, looking at her watch suddenly. It clearly took her longer than it should to make sense of the time. "Maybe its best we get going..." she trailed off. "We don't want to be late for the game."

 _Ah yes,_ Portia thought bitterly. _The game..._ Once again, Haymitch was the cause for her to go to that dreaded rink... Where it was far too cold all of the time, the cafe wasn't great and it always had this strange smell. She had visited only once since Haymitch and Effie had started seeing each other. And even that was far too many in her opinion. But of course, Effie's perfect proposal had to include the place they first met. Haymitch didn't play anymore, he coached the team, and he hadn't done too badly. Since he had taken over, it seemed the team had won more games than before. 

"Okay," Portia agreed. Cinna glared hard over her friend's shoulder as she made her move to leave the bar. "Perhaps the cold will clear your head," she suggested.

"Do not be silly!" Her friend laughed - and it sounded so off it hurt to hear. "I am perfectly fine."

She was a little torn. A part of her wanted to tell her friend to stop stressing and go for it. If Haymitch made her happy, who was she to judge? But another part wanted to put a stop to her panicking right now. To knock some sense into Effie. To tell her that any man making her feel like this wasn't worth spending the rest of your life with...

But she didn't know. _That_ was the problem. She didn't know Haymitch well enough at all to know whether Effie's stressing was valid. Her friend did tend to overreact about the tiniest of things...

"Effie is an adult," she reminded herself and Cinna as they passed through the door. "She does not need me to protect her." He didn’t reply but he places his hand on the small of her back with a resigned sigh.

\- 

The walk to the rink was filled with an uncomfortable silence that didn't help convince Portia. It was odd to see Effie so rattled. She kept fidgeting her hands, struggling to walk in pace with them. Alternating between pulling ahead and behind them. And meanwhile, she and Cinna were exchanging glances. It was clear they were both unsure whether they should intervene. 

By the time they reached the doors of the rink, Effie seemed to have gotten ahold of herself. Or at least, the alcohol had kicked in. Her back was straighter, she was holding her chin higher... It was clearly an act but it eased Portia's worries a little. 

So much so that she offered to get the drinks while Effie and Cinna found their seats. Partly because she knew she would need coffee to survive Effie's anxiety for the whole game. And partly because she wanted to make sure Effie had some coffee and something to eat after those shots...

The line wasn't long and after she had gotten their order, Portia pushed through the doors separating the entrance area to the rink with her hip. Frowning a little at the bite of the cold air that the rink always possessed... Cinna and Effie weren't hard to spot, they were talking about something but it didn't seem serious. Effie's gaze kept drifting to the ice, clearly waiting for the game to start. 

Portia sat down and handed Effie the coffee and muffin with a harsh order to eat it all. She ignored Cinna's amused smile at her bossiness and instead, linked arms with him. Leaning into his embrace and offering him a sip of her coffee. He took it gratefully and then immediately handed it back. 

"I forgot how awful the coffee is here," he chuckled. "I'm surprised Effie is drinking hers." She stretched her head to see her friend was reluctantly eating the muffin and drinking the coffee...

"I suppose she has gotten used to it," she shrugged. "I want to go home..." Portia looked up at her boyfriend with a pout. "I want my ring and some wine."

"Your ring?" Cinna asked with raised eyebrows. "Who says you have a ring?" His tone was far too teasing. She opened her mouth - to tell him off or to demand he stop denying it, she wasn’t sure - but then the game started and she startled.

The game was as boring as it usually was. Portia wasn’t a big fan of sports in the first place, the game was made extra boring because every minute or so, she found her eyes drifting to the clock. Wondering whether her friend was going to go through with the proposal...

At the intervals, she glanced at Effie. And found her either staring at the rink, lost in her thoughts and uncharacteristically silent. Or fiddling with something - presumably a ring - in her bag. Even when she and Cinna tried to engage her in conversation, she replied absentmindedly. Clearly, she was lost in her head somewhere.

\- 

It wasn’t a big surprise that Haymitch's team lost. Not that Effie seemed to mind that much because when Portia looked over to speak to her, her friend was out of her seat. 

It happened in slow motion. And every single limb seemed to protest and willed Portia to run after Effie... To stop her. Because this just seemed like a massive mistake. Effie had certainly not mentioned a _public_ proposal...

"Oh dear," Cinna gasped with wide eyes. As they watched in horror, Effie grabs the announcers microphone, momentarily pushing the poor man as he tried to fight back. 

And then, all her senses seemed to awake at once. Time started to move at its regular speed again, and her gaze snapped to Haymitch. Who was looking very seriously - and angrily - at her friend.

"Haymitch..." Effie's voice boomed out over the rink. She was a little breathless, and when Portia looked back over to her. She was facing Haymitch from the other side of the rink. 

"How is she supposed to propose from over there?" Portia asked with a frown...

"Haymitch," Effie started again, beginning to walk around to him. _Oh,_ she thought, _that was how she was going to propose._ “I know, you're going to be so mad at me but... I love you and..." She trailed off when Haymitch met her halfway. Looking at her with wide, panicked eyes. 

Portia had to resist hiding her face in Cinna's shoulder.

"I'm not getting down on one knee because I’m pretty sure it would stain my tights," her friend said with a strained but amused smile. "But I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you... So, will you-" The sentence ended with an abrupt huff as Haymitch snatched the microphone away from her. 

Portia wasn't sure if he was shouting or talking. A player - _number 4_ \- had taken the microphone and switched it off. Running it over to the other teammates with a shocked expression...

Effie on the other hand looked on the verge of a breakdown. Haymitch had grabbed her arm in a clear attempt to soothe but her friend shook her head. Pulling loose of the grip easily and fleeing the rink...

"Oh..." Portia felt her mouth hanging open at the display. The rink was _deadly_ silent. 

For a moment, everybody just stared. Portia watched Haymitch run his hand through his hair with a tense jaw... Watched him glance several times between his team and the doors Effie had just run through...

Then the announcer started apologising for the disruption. The rink started to chatter and all Portia could think about was Effie. 

"I'm going to go and find her," she told Cinna. "You should wait here." She patted his thigh and stood up quickly, ignoring the stares of people as she rushed out to find her. 

\- 

She headed to the most obvious place. The bathroom. It was empty but that didn't surprise her. The game wasn't that popular and most of the audience was still in there gossiping.

She heard Effie before she spotted her. Small sniffles interrupted by sobs. Ugly sobs that tell Portia that whatever Haymitch had said, it upset her greatly. Anger rose in Portia at the sound. Quickly followed by guilt because _she_ had, after all, encouraged her friend to propose. 

"Effie?" Portia asked tentatively. The sounds immediately stopped and for a minute, all Portia could hear were her own shallow breaths. "Let me in." When there was no movement forthcoming, she pressed her head against the cubicle door with frustration. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine," Effie replied finally, in a voice that tells Portia she very much _isn't_. "Just give me a minute and then we can leave." 

"Did he say no?" She had to ask. Even if it's painful, and judging by the way, Effie audibly sucked in a breath as if Portia had punched her... _It was_. 

"Not quite," her friend replies hesitantly. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright, I-" She's cut off by the sounds of movement at the door.

"Everything okay?" Cinna said, standing uncomfortably by the door. Portia shrugged helplessly in answer. Things certainly didn't seem that way. "Haymitch is outside, should I let him in?"

Portia waited for Effie to reply. And when faced with no answer from her, she shrugged once again.

"Perhaps now isn't a good time..." Cinna nodded, turning back towards the door only to stop abruptly. There were a few murmurs and then Portia heard Haymitch's irritated voice.

"Just let me in!" He snapped. If she strained her neck, Portia could see the two men are stood at the door, Cinna clearly blocking his entry... 

"Give her a minute to calm down..." Cinna tried quietly. A glance back at the cubicle and the lack of protest on Effie's side wasn't helping de-escalate matters. 

"Effie!" Haymitch pushed past Cinna easily enough and shot Portia a warning glare when he approached the toilet door.

"You shouldn't be in the ladies toilets," Effie argued weakly from behind the door.

"Yeah," he snorted. "Well, you shouldn't propose to me and then hide." His voice had taken a playful tone that surprised Portia. And suddenly the situation feels a lot more complicated than she originally thought... "Come out and talk to me." 

"Maybe we should leave them alone to talk," Cinna murmured, reaching for her arm. Portia glanced in worry at Effie's cubicle. _Would it be the best idea to leave her alone right now?_

"She's fine," Haymitch sighed when he looked back at them. "Give us a minute yeah?” When she hesitated again, he clenched his jaw with irritation. “Mind your own proposal." Cinna chuckled at that and she found herself being dragged out of the bathroom. 

\- 

"Are you sure it’s a good idea to leave her alone?" She hissed the minute they're outside. "Effie was upset."

"She's going to be fine," Cinna told her with confidence. "Did you see him? I think he was just taken off guard."

"I don't know, it seemed more serious than that," Portia sighed. "Should we listen, do you think?" Her boyfriend wrinkled his nose. 

"Did he not just tell you to mind your own proposal?" He replied, his voice full of amusement. "No need to be nosy..." But that doesn't stop her. Portia pressed her ear against the door, hoping to hear what was going on inside...

It was muffled and hard to understand but she caught some of it.

_“Sorry, I'm not very good at this,”_ Haymitch said. 

_“Neither am I, apparently,"_ Effie deadpanned. By the sounds of it, she had come out of the cubicle.

 _“That's not true..."_ Portia thought he was trying to comfort her but it didn't sound very convincing. _“But what was that, princess? What did you expect me to do?"_

 _"Do not be stupid, Haymitch."_ She heard Effie snap. _"It's pretty obvious I expected you to say yes!"_

"We should stop listening," Cinna whispered to her. But she couldn't help but notice his own ear was pressed against the door. "We should..." He trailed off when Haymitch spoke a little louder. 

_"Never told me you wanted to get married before."_

_"I don't know..."_ Her friend sighed and there was some movement in the bathroom because she didn't catch what she said after that. For a moment it was completely silent and Portia thought they’d hit a dead end. _“I don't know what I was thinking, even if you did want to get married, it wouldn't be to someone as ridiculous as me..."_

 _"Don't be like that,"_ Haymitch chuckled. _“You're ridiculous but that's why I like you in the first place."_ Whatever happened next, Portia doesn't hear because somebody banged a counter outside and it startled both her and Cinna. She pressed her ear back but only manages to pick up a panicked Haymitch... _“Don't cry, sweetheart... Effie..."_

"Maybe we should leave," Portia said, pulling her head away to look at Cinna better. It was beginning to feel like they are intruding. 

"Shh!" He hushed instead. "Quick!" He gestured for her to listen again and she rolled her eyes, _so much for not being nosy._

It's worth it though because she manages to catch: _“I'll marry you if you stop fucking crying..."_ And then the rest of the sentence is muffled and abruptly stopped. Portia didn't want to think about the sounds she heard after that.

"Do you think they'll be out soon?" Cinna asked with an amused grin. 

"I am not sure," Portia sighed. She looks towards the cafe with disappointment. "Let's get something to eat..." She wasn’t keen on accidentally hear anything... _of that nature_. And judging by the giggles of her friend she can hear even with her ear away from the door, it was a high probability that she _would._

Cinna nodded in agreement far too readily and was quick to get into the line at the cafe. Clearly, he had reached the same conclusion. 

"I cannot believe Effie is engaged before me," she pouted when he sat down with their drinks. Cinna's smile was way too teasing. "If you keep me waiting any longer, I might just say no." He lifted an eyebrow at that, handing her a brownie... 

"We'll see about that," he responded, the same stupid smile on his face. "Let Effie have her moment first." 

_And what a dramatic moment it has been,_ she can’t help but muse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, sequels were requested but I’m sure you regret it now haha.  
> Just how ridiculous was this? Will Portia ever get her own proposal?  
> Will I ever post the Christmas card story? I guess we’ll never know ;)  
> I don’t have much to say about this other than I’m sorry and I take no responsibility for how awful it is :P but it’s Christmas so I put aside my usual qualms and posted it. I hope you enjoyed it regardless.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! I actually posted! I know, it’s really a gift :P  
> I hope you enjoyed these little mini stories, there was more but I wasn’t happy with them so I didn’t finish them. But I have good news! I did finish one story so I’ll post that later this month :)  
> These prompts are from a tumblr post btw, I’ll reblog it so you can look at the rest (my tumblr is jisoomes).  
> This month I actually realised how much Christmas stuff is in the hoard -_- I have all my stories from Hayffismas week, a whole multi-chapter I planned out last year and completely forgot about (although wine might have something to do with that). So maybe next Christmas there will be more? If I remember that is haha.  
> Anyway, I should stop rambling. I do feel bad about the lack of posting. Considering I have a lot in the hoard. 2020 resolution is to post more though! Let’s hope I stick to it lmao.  
> Let me know your thoughts! I am curious to know whether I still remember how to write after all the text I had to scrap trying to work on these prompts xD


End file.
